Coming To Terms
by pointlessrambles
Summary: So my first fanfic - Shion asks Chikaru out and they proclaim their love for eachother, bad summary I know sorry


**So this is my first ever fanfic (yay) i've always wanted to write one about Shion and Chikaru and hopefully if this goes well I will write some more about other SP characters :D so I hope you enjoy and please rate and review :) much obliged.**

**ShionXChikaru**

**Coming To Terms**

Shion Tomori was no ordinary rich kid. No, she was different in many ways. Foor instance instead of being home-schooled by one of the top teachers she went to Japans most prestigious all girl academy Astrae Hill, and it was here she was to meet her lover and future wife the Shadow Empress of Astrae Hill, Chikaru Minamoto.

"Damn it" sighed Shion, yet again the Etoile was late for another school council meeting. "Will she ever be on time, Rokujo-san I thought you were supposed to be her gaurdian or something" Shion moaned sarcastically. "Oh give it a rest Shion-san she'll be here." Miyuki Rokujo was Student Council President for Miator ans seemed to have some sort of hatred for the Spica Student Council President Shion Tomori all whilst the Lulim Student Council President Chikaru Minamoto was caught in the middle rather then joining in the daily disputes Shion and Miyuki had. Shion had always admired the plucky Lulim student for her calm nature and although they had been best friends since day one at Astrae Hill she still got nervous and blushed whenever Chikaru complimented her more devious and persausive attitude. The truth being she had fell in love with Chikaru the moment she layed eyes on her. "W-well I guess there really is no reason for us to, uhm, continue the meeting without Shizuma being here, so we will proceed with this another night, thankyou." Miyuki stuttered as she picked up her belongings and exited the Council room. Shion stayed put, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"Too much stress isn't good for you Shion-koi" Chikaru beamed with that ever-lasting smile plastered on her face. "Well with that baka _Shizuma_ as our Etoile how can you not be stressed Chikaru-san?" Shion blushed at Chikaru's nickname for her. "You see Shion-koi I have no need to be stressed as at Lulim we think it's best to make the most out of any situation, this one being Shizuma-san" "I wish everything was that simple Chikaru-san but unfortunatly it isn't" Shion sighed. "That's what you think Shion-koi, but believe me you'll see just how simple it is" Chikaru replied with a wink before exiting the room, leaving a confused Shion behind. _Well that was wierd _thought Shion before picking up her books and following Chikaru out of the room.

_I wonder what Chikaru meant 'That's what you think'._ Chikaru's words kept repeating themselves in Shion's head until she got back to her own dorm room. _I'll have to ask next time I see her._

Elsewhere a rather exhausted Chikaru had barely walked through the main doors into Lulim school before being bombarded with questions and club ideas from her younger friends Remon Natsume and Kizuna Hyuga. "Did you have a good meeting Chikaru-sama?" Remon asked politely whilst a over hyperactive Kizuna was practically jumping on Remon to get to Chikaru's side, "Was Shion-sempai there?, Did you too talk?, Did you finally tell her how you felt Chikaru-sama, did you, huh, Chikaru-sama, did you?". Just to be hit in the back of the head by a rather annoyed Remon. "Jesus Kizuna-chan don't be so rude!" A giggling Chikaru just nodded her head, "Yes Shion-koi was infact at the Student Council meeting for Student Council Presidents as she happens to be Student Council President for Spica" Chikaru replied playfully. "However we finished early as Shizuma-chan wasn't present and to answer your other question, no I didn't tell her" Chikaru suddenly fell out her playful mood and became quiet. "Hmm I guess I could tell her at dinner tonight when everyone else in busy talking among themselves".

7:00pm, dinner time. Everyone took their places as the Etoile for all three schools Shizuma Hanazono said grace.

"I really hope Chikaru-sama tells Shion-sempai how she feels about her today" mumbled Remon between bites of food. "Me too, I think they'd be so cute together, and it's so obvious that Shion-sempai feels the same way she's just more descreet" Kizuna replied.

Across the other side of the dining hall sat Chikaru and a nervous Shion. 'Shion-koi, is something the matter?' Chikaru asked with a worried tone.

"Hmm, oh, no not at all Chikaru-san, sorry for worrying you" Shion said with a smile. Chikaru narrowed her eyes, she could tell Shion was lieing and faking a smile just to please her. "That doesn't work anymore Shion-koi" Chikaru giggled "I can read you like a book". "Okay, okay you got me, I guess I'm just worried about, the, uhm, school Etoile next year, uhm, yeah i mean Shizuma-chan will have to give up the position soon and then it will be Spica's year" Shion was lieing and Chikaru knew it but decided it was better to drop the subject then push Shion into talking.

"So uhm Chikaru-san I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to you know go out like on a.." Shion began.

"Chikaru-sama, Chikaru-sama, we have some excellent ideas for cosplay club and, oh uhm, sorry Shion-sempai i didn't mean to interupt you we'll be going now c'mon Remon-chan, sorry again" Kizuna said apologetically.

"Forget it, I gotta go i'll see you at the meeting tomorrow Chikaru-san" Shion replied as she got up to retreat back to her dorm room. "Oh man Kizuna-chan your so insensitive, Shion-sempai was about to ask Chikaru-sama out on a date and you ruined the moment, she might never ask her now" Remon said shaking her head and looking down.

Chikaru's eyes suddenly doubled in size "w-wai, s-she was going to, but why didn't she, WHAT" Chikaru said shocked, for the first time in her life Chikaru didn't quite know what was happening.

_Shion-koi was going to ask me out I can't believe it _

* * *

><p>"Where were you!, Shizuma I needed you there, I needed you to help me and what do you do, you go and leave me there again, this is the third time this week that you have missed the Student Council meetings and we need you to be there, what was it this time then, hmm, the same thing as all the rest I presume, off in the forest with another one of your hentai girlfriends, how about instead of worrying about if they're pleasured enough you worry about being a good Etoile to our schools and a good friend to me considering you're terrible at them both" Miyuki screamed.<p>

"Well Miyuki some things are just that important" Shizuma smirked.

"What more important then helping out a childhood friend who has been a mug her whole life well thank you Shizuma, thank you for being such terrible person, I never realised that I meant so little to you, more fool me then,huh" Miyuki replied before turning to leave the room.

"Miyuki wait, please I-I didn't realise, please I'm sorry" Shizuma begged.

"Just don't Shizuma, I don't want to hear it, it doesn't matter anymore"

* * *

><p>Stood outside the door to a certain Spica's dorm a nervous Chikaru knocked on the door gently.<p>

"Oh, Chikaru to what do I owe the pleasure" Shion said happily

"Well Shion-koi may I come in?"

"Uhm, o-of course you can Chikaru-san" Shion replied pushing the door open and leaning against the wall to let Chikaru in.

"So I wanted to know what the question that you were beginning to ask at dinner was"

"Ahh yes, I was wondering if maybe one day you would like to,uhm go out with me sometime like on a d-date" Shion looked down blushing.

Chikaru's smile broadend whilst blushing herself. "I would love to Shion-koi" Chikaru answered as she left the room. Just before leaving she turned and leant on the doorframe, Chikaru placed a hand on each of Shion's shoulders, lifted up on her toes and gave Shion a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating back to her own room.

Later that day...

Shion and Chikaru were sat under a willow tree enjoying the view of the moon shining across the lake.

"I'm sorry it's nothing too special Chikaru-sam I just wanted it to be perfect for you and I'm sorry" Shion said apologetically

Chikaru looked genuinely confused and slightly hurt. "Shion-koi it is perfect, it may not be much but being with you makes everything perfect, how could you ever think that you haven't done enough to make this special for me"

"Uhm Chikaru-san there was another reason I brung you to this perticular spot, it seemed like the perfect place to tell you that I am and always have been, madly in,in love with you" Shion said looking down to hide how truly nervous she was about the reply she'd get.

"Shion-koi I had no idea" Chikaru said thoughtfully, "the truth is that I have always been completely devoted to you and always will be Shion-koi I love you more then I ever knew was possible"

As they both looked up to meet eachothers gaze, their faces inching closer to eachothers as finally their lips touched and nirvana was reached.

_Just like in the movies, fireworks and everything, I can't believe she feels the same way, all this time I was worried Chikaru wouldn't feel the same and she does, perfect!_

_Shion-koi, the love of my life, all the time I've spend worrying about her feelings towards me and they were the same the whole time, amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I know it's pretty crappy and I wanted to write more but depending on the amount of reviews I get I might carry it on but like I said it depends. Anyways please ratereview and I'll try to get back to any questions you have about the rest of the fanfic. Thankyou :) **


End file.
